violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Cattleya Baudelaire
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. Being a figurehead Auto Memories Doll who works for the CH Postal Company, Cattleya never stops being requested and often takes on clients with love troubles. She works alongside Violet and has been close with Hodgins since before the company was established, joining as one of its initial employees. Appearance Cattleya is a young woman with fair skin and a tall, noticeably full figure. She has long, glossy, wavy black hair that goes down to her lower back and curls at the tips. Her long, middle-parted bangs frame her face. Her eyes are amethyst and she wears red lipstick. She wears a red open bustier, which displays her cleavage and is connected to her shoulder-to-elbow charcoal gray inner garment. She also has a beaded choker, a pendant, bangles, hand chain bracelets, and rings. Her leather hot-pants are dyed blue and have golden embellishments. Her embroidered thread garter belt consists of geometrical patterns and decorates only the bare skin from the middle of her tights to her knee-high boots.Volume 2, Chapter 5 Personality Cattleya is a woman with intense and passionate emotions. Although she possesses great strength, she is very feminine can be quite sensitive, and is constantly worrying about her appeal towards Hodgins. She is a very talented Doll who is experienced in love, which is why she is usually put in charge of lovesick clients. She treasures the concept of love, be it romantic, fraternal, platonic, sibling, or companion. She believes that love is necessary for living as it is like a symbol of happiness. However, she states that she doesn't fully understand romantic love and thinks love is uncertain, but can tell when it happens. Cattleya is shown to be a very warm, kind, and welcoming person, which is shown when she instantly warmed up to Violet and helped her with her work as a Doll. She is someone who has a realistic view on life, as she knows that words have different meanings depending on who hears them and that words don't simply tell people everything. She is understanding of people and can easily empathize with others.Episode 1Episode 2Episode 10 Cattleya also has a cheerful, sassy and teasing side to her and is someone who expects favors to be repaid.Episode 5 She is rather straightforward and vehement with Hodgins and enjoys teasing him about his given name, but she doesn't have any bad intentions in whatever she does. She also has a rivalry with Benedict and argues with him constantly. She is a prideful woman who dislikes being casually touched by others, and she also dislikes being alone since it makes her feel as if she has no charm. Although she is self-confident and is considered pompous, she doesn't believe herself to be one of those charismatic individuals who people are naturally gathered around. Cattleya is a very mature woman who is able to take things seriously and calmly. She is very polite and soft-spoken, rarely seen raising her voice or being provoked by others. However, she is not afraid to voice her opinions or properly scold people when they make a mistake.Episode 8 She is also very physically strong, which gives her the habit of trying to solve everything with force because she has confidence in her physical strength. Despite being a beautiful adult with a mature appeal, Cattleya can actually display a very childish and naïve personality, especially around Hodgins. She is noted to act like a child when things don't go the way she wants, and comes off as honest and blunt. She also likes being praised whenever she does something good. Despite that, she is a reliable person who loves supporting other people as well as when people come to her for advice or help. Cattleya claims that she has an older-sister kind of vibe to her and feels comfortable taking on that role.Volume 2, Chapter 6 History Cattleya claims that she had terrible parents, which is why she ran away from home and ended up being taken in by Hodgins, where there were many moments of loneliness for her since she had no acquaintances. However, Cattleya eventually started working at the CH Postal Company, where she is the most popular Doll. Relationships *Claudia Hodgins - Cattelya works for Hodgins' at the CH Postal Company, and she has been close to him ever since before she began working there. After she ran away from home, Hodgins was the one who took her in. This is why she is very fond of Hodgins and is in love with him, but the fact that she’s always brushed off is her current concern.Violet Evergarden Official Website Cattleya also claims that she has always been attracted to Hodgins in a way she claims as a butterfly would be to honey. She is seen to be rather straightforward with Hodgins and has no problems expressing her feelings towards him, and she also enjoys teasing him about his given name. At the same time, Cattleya thinks Hodgins can be too insensitive when it comes to the feelings of women and is not above scolding him when necessary. As old friends though, the pair shares a close and friendly connection, as they can maturely speak about rather serious matters with each other. Hodgins told Cattleya about his best friend, Gilbert's fate, showing that he trusts her completely. Cattleya loves spending time with Hodgins and will become disappointed when she can't go to events with him. She is also likes being praised by him and is fond of his acknowledgment, so she can turn a bit jealous when other girls get praised by Hodgins. Whenever Hodgins prioritizes other people over Cattleya, she feels lonely but does not comment on it. Cattleya also knows that Hodgins is one of those charismatic people who people gather around, yet she understands that she could never become like him. *Benedict Blue - Cattelya and Benedict are co-workers who joined as the CH Postal Company's initial employees, to which they are seen to have a chilly relationship and a rivalry since the beginning for unknown reasons. Their rivalry and arguments are something normal at the CH Postal Company, as people are used to the two biting each other in the course of conversations whenever they opened their mouths. Although their rivalry is yet to be revealed, it is presumed that it is something from the past, as Cattleya is seen to ask Benedict, "how long he is going to keep it up" to which Benedict claims that Cattleya is the one at fault.Episode 3 Cattleya is greatly annoyed by Benedict and says that she always has a hard time holding back to not hit him. Benedict even claims that she has hit him. They are always at odds with each other and argues constantly. Whenever they are in each other presence, they tend to be very bitter and sullen.Volume 2, Chapter 2 However, they can be mature and calm with each other, and Cattleya also appears to be caring towards Benedict. She is seen to be confident in his leadership and fighting skills, and she also treated his wounds when he sprained his ankle due to wearing heels. Cattleya has also been seen to be irritated but flustered when Benedict brushes her off.Episode 9 Cattleya, despite not showing it, is hinted to have some special feelings towards Benedict. When she is sad, feels self-conscious or has a depressive day, Benedict can, even with his ironic sentences to her or tendency to call her a stupid woman, make her feel better and cease her from crying. *Violet Evergarden - Ever since Violet began working at the CH Postal Company, Cattleya has shown to be very friendly, warm and welcoming towards her despite her clumsy mistakes in the beginning as an Auto Memories Doll job. Cattleya is seen to be happy with her accomplishments and growth as a person.Episode 5 At the same time, Cattleya likes to tease Violet, as she feels like she is a doll who has been given a heart. She is fond of Violet as well, since despite seeing her as an eccentric and enigmatic girl, she had come to know that Violet also had soft parts. Since Cattleya doesn't know much about Violet’s past, she merely treats her as what she is – a teenage girl. Cattleya occasionally gives Violet advice and teaches her more about the concept "love". Cattleya is also shown to be genuinely considerate of Violet and her feelings, which is seen when she was furious with Hodgins for telling Violet about Gilbert's real fate without any mental preparation. Cattleya also went to Violet's home and cooked her a meal when she was depressed due to Gilbert's apparent death. Whenever Violet feels sad, Cattleya sympathizes with her and is always there to comfort her.Episode 7Episode 10 Cattleya claims that even though they were not close friends in the beginning as she didn't know anything about Violet, she felt as though she had come to in time, and now considers her a good friend. Cattleya also acknowledges Violet as an amazing Doll and is very confident in her abilities.Episode 12 Abilities *'Strength and Martial Arts' - Cattleya is a former martial artist and is very skilled at self-defense. No matter who the person is, Cattleya can take down someone when given unwanted attention. She acts feebly in those situations and has quick, steady movements, which can result in pain for the victim. Cattleya is so strong that Hodgins fears for the person she is up against rather that Cattleya herself. This is proved by when she uses only her legs, which she claims aren't strong, to greatly harm her opponent. She is more skilled at using her fists than her feet. *'Typing' - In her work as an Auto Memories Doll, Cattleya is very skilled and is a highly-requested Doll, due to her ability to empathize with love-sick clients and properly express the clients feelings on paper. She seems to have a good vocabulary, timing and can write at a fast pace. Her talent is such that she was put in charge of the crucial mission of writing Prince Damian's letters to Princess Charlotte. Gallery Anime= Cattleya Episode 1.jpg|Cattleya's debut in the anime. Cattleya Full.jpg|Cattleya's full appearance in the anime. Cattleya Iris Erica.png|Cattleya, with Iris and Erica. Cattleya helping Violet.jpg|Cattleya helping Violet. Cattleya blush.jpg|Cattleya blushing in front of Hodgins. Cattleya teases Hodgins.jpg|Cattleya teasing Hodgins. Cattleya.jpg|Cattleya talking with Violet. Cattleyaa.png|Cattleya talking with Hodgins in a bar. Cattleya argues.jpg|Cattleya is provoked at Benedict. Benedict and Cattleya argue.jpg|Benedict and Cattleya arguing. Angry Cattleya.png|Cattleya is upset with Benedict. Cattleya Episode 12.png|Cattleya on a mission, in episode 12. |-| Light Novel= Cattleya LN.png|Cattleya's light novel design. Vol2Chap2.png|Cattleya's introduction in the light novel. Vol2Chap5.1.png|Cattleya teasing Violet. Vol2Chap6.png|Cattleya, Benedict, and Lux. GaidenChap4.jpg|Cattleya in Gaiden. GaidenChap4.1.png|Cattleya and Benedict hugging. Trivia * Cattleya's design and character differ in the anime from how she is portrayed in the light novel; **In the light novel, she is described as pale-skinned, but in the anime she appears tanned. **Some of the accessories and clothing she wears in the light novel are not seen in the anime. **In the anime, she is not shown to have a childish side, unlike the light novel. * It is said in the anime that before becoming a Doll, Cattleya was a showgirl who had many now-dead soldiers as patrons. References Navigation zh:嘉德麗雅·波德萊爾 de:Cattleya Baudelaire Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls Category:CH Postal Company Employees